Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges
by Arris Regnard
Summary: Quand pour Grell mission rime avec passion...


Domaine des Shinigamis, milieu du vingtième siècle. Deux Shinigamis apparurent soudainement. L'un, maigre, d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, aux courts cheveux noirs présentant des reflets verts, aux yeux fluorescents avec la couleur caractéristique des Shinigamis, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'une chemise de la même couleur et d'un pantalon noir, arborant également une cravate du même coloris, des gants noirs, puis bien évidemment des lunettes de vue pour corriger sa forte myopie, à la monture ronde de couleur noire. L'autre avait de longs et flamboyants cheveux rouges, des dents pointues semblables à celles d'un requin, vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un nœud rouge et blanc autour du cou, un pantalon noir et un gilet sans manches marron, ainsi qu'un long manteau rouge avec un nœud papillon noir au dos, qu'il portait au niveau des coudes, arborant enfin des lunettes rouges à pans carrés, ainsi que des chaussures à talons de onze centimètres de couleur rouge.

« Ah, dit celui aux cheveux écarlates, je ne suis vraiment pas mécontent d'être rentré... Depuis que Sebas-chan a disparu avec ce morveux, les missions ont vraiment perdu tout intérêt. »

Le Shinigami à ses côtés éclata de rire, et esquissa un sourire mutin à l'encontre de son collègue :

« Mais pourtant tu continues quand même, avec le fol espoir que tu le recroiseras un jour, pas vrai Grell ?

Othello, rugit Grell, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et puis d'abord, je pensais que tu te fichais de cette opération de collecte des âmes... »

L'intéressé éclata de rire, et mis une main amicale sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Disons que je ne fais pas ça uniquement par plaisir, dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec sa main droite, mais tu es tellement amusant que je me disais que t'accompagner serait une expérience amusante, toi qui a une fâcheuse tendance à être distrait par absolument...

Tais-toi, rugit son partenaire en lui courant après, le visage furieux. Comment oses-tu proférer de telles absurdités à mon sujet ?! »

Othello se tourna vers Grell et lui lança un sourire en coin, ce qui fit se stopper le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, et rosir son visage. Le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs adressa un petit signe de la main à Grell avant de retourner auprès de sa section.

« Sutcliff-sempai, se moqua Ronald Knox, un Shinigami aux cheveux blonds teints en noir dans la moitié inférieure de ses cheveux, portant des lunettes épaisses noires en forme de pentagone ainsi qu'une montre, et habillé de façon formelle, tu as l'air contrarié, que...

Pas contrarié, dansa Grell, mais épanoui. L'amour a percé mon cœur de glace et je ne peux que tendre vers cette lumière crue qui l'enveloppe et le réchauffe. »

Il se mit à danser à bras ouverts en chantonnant joyeusement, avant de rentrer dans le torse de William T. Spears, son supérieur, qui réajusta ses lunettes après s'être fait percuté par le tempétueux Shinigami.

« Grell Sutcliff, puis-je savoir ce qui vous provoque un tel enthousiasme, que vous n'avez pas tendance à montrer ces derniers temps lors de vos missions ?

Will ! Tu es un peu injuste avec moi ! Sebas-chan partit, et toi qui m'ignore, comment pourrais-je être en forme ? La vie est cruelle avec la beauté fatale que je suis... »

Grell se lamenta en gémissant. William lui tira les cheveux et releva la tête du Shinigami éploré jusqu'au niveau de son propre visage et lui dit :

« Relevez-vous, Grell Sutcliff. Un membre de la Division Médico-légale a besoin de vous sur le terrain, il s'agirait de ne pas le faire attendre... »

Grell souffla et obéit de mauvaise grâce. Il traîna du pied jusqu'au lieu de la mission, où il retrouva un Othello souriant, en train de finir une pomme d'amour, qui décida par la même occasion de se moquer de son flamboyant collègue :

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce visage maussade, Grell ? Heu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça... ? »

Grell avait les yeux brillants, et reluquait le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs sans gêne. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, et déglutit. Mais son collègue se contenta de ces regards.

« Bon alors, souffla le flamboyant Shinigami, pour quelle raison devons-nous encore... ?

Depuis quelques temps, les âmes qui se trouvent ici sont « corrompues », et on m'a demandé d'enquêter, et comme nous avons prouvé notre efficacité par le passé sur l'affaire du Music Hall...

Nous sommes plus qu'une équipe, s'enthousiasma Grell, nous sommes unis par des liens indestructibles ! »

Othello éclata de rire, un rire pur et cristallin, qui fit rougir son comparse vêtu de rouge.

« Grâce à toi, j'ai pu mener tranquillement une enquête préalable, et il est apparu que tous les humains « corrompus » avaient tous une personne en commun dans leurs connaissances relativement proche, un certain Noah Amarylis, qui vante ses expérimentations. D'ordinaire, nous ne devons pas tuer d'humains, mais cette fois tu y es autorisé, ainsi que tous ceux qui nous barrerons le passage jusqu'à ce Noah.

Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un démon ? le questionna Grell en haussant un sourcil.

Je ne pense pas non, fit sombrement Othello, j'en suis sûr. Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne dévore pas ces âmes. Et c'est cela que nous sommes chargés d'élucider, et bien sûr le neutraliser, et c'est là que tu entres en jeu. »

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête pour signifier sa compréhension, joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, puis grommela quelque chose que son collègue ne comprit pas.

Le duo se rendit jusqu'à la demeure de Noah Amarylis, une maison se trouvant en plein cœur de la capitale anglaise.

« Je nous ai obtenu des billets pour une réception qu'il donne, expliqua Othello à Grell. Nous serons ici moi en tant que chercheur intrigué par les travaux qu'il mène et toi en tant que mon assistant. Il va falloir que tu te trouves un déguisement moins... voyant. Tu pourrais reprendre l'apparence que tu avais lorsque tu as rencontré ce démon pour la première fois ? »

Grell rechigna pendant quelques secondes, mais s'exécuta, bien que de mauvaise grâce, ce qui fit pouffer Othello, qui ne laissa pas passer l'occasion :

« Un vrai petit rat de laboratoire, se moqua-t-il, tout en gobant un bonbon rond de couleur rose. Si je ne te connaissais pas, Grell Sutcliff, j'aurais dit que tu es en plein dans ton élément.

Encore un mot de la sorte et je t'étripe, est-ce clair, grommela l'intéressé. »

Le duo se rendit ainsi à la soirée organisée par Noah.

« Professeur Othello et son assistant, s'annonça le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs, tout en présentant leurs invitations. »

Ils réussirent à passer sans encombre, et alors que la fête semblait battre son plein depuis la rue, il apparut que les rires et paroles, ainsi que la musique, étaient en réalité diffusés par d'énormes enceintes.

« Les petits vautours ont mordu ! Les petits vautours ont mordu ! Tu avais raison Ryoken. Ces immondes petites créatures qui se repaissent des cadavres humains vont subir ce que j'ai subis. Débarrasse-moi d'eux. C'est un ordre !

Bien... »

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège ! Grell sortit sa Death Scythe, et fit front au démon au longs cheveux blancs, grands et maigre, et aux yeux rouges qui venait de les attaquer.

« Othello, rugit le Shinigami aux cheveux écarlates, occupe-toi de ce maudit gamin ! »

Mais celui-ci était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, paralysé qu'il était : sauf à l'examen pour devenir un véritable Shinigami, il n'avait jamais pris l'âme de qui que ce soit, et la personne était déjà condamnée. Là il allait devoir... Tuer un être humain...

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, le sermonna Grell. Profite du fait que ce maudit diable est... »

Othello fixa, surpris, son collègue aux dents pointues. Oui, il avait raison. Il devait agir. Cela faisait partie de sa mission. Il courut jusqu'à Noah, leva sa Death Scythe et...

« Tu as bien agi, le réconforta Grell une fois qu'ils eurent collecté l'âme de l'enfant, tué le diable, que le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges qualifiera plus tard de « seul adversaire incapable de le faire frémir au combat », ainsi que les gardes du corps privés de Noah. ».

Il... Pourquoi voulait-il... ? hoqueta Othello, des larmes perçant dans sa voix.

D'après son dossier, il aurait vu un Shinigami collecter l'âme de ses parents alors qu'il avait six ans, lit son partenaire. Et il aurait alors tout entreprit pour venger ceux qu'il appelait « les assassins véritables de ses parents ». C'est triste, mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ce gosse... »

L'autre regarda Grell, choqué de ces paroles. Lui qui trouvait son collègue plutôt intéressant...

« Néanmoins, rajouta ce dernier en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je comprends le chagrin de ce gamin, pour avoir vu la même chose à son âge...

Grell... »

Il senti la main du Shinigami prendre la sienne. Il rougit violemment, mais était incapable de la retirer. Ne sentant pas d'opposition de sa part, Grell posa sa tête sur son épaule, et se colla plus contre lui et sourit. Othello sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Tout son corps se tendit, incapable de réagir.

« M'en veux-tu d'agir de la sorte ?

Je... Non... Je dois admettre que... C'est loin d'être désagréable, se sentit encore plus rougir Othello.

J'ai toujours rêvé de croquer un mignon petit Shinigami comme toi, susurra Grell. »

Elle approcha son visage de celui d'Othello avec lenteur, tandis qu'il sentait la main de son partenaire glisser sur sa nuque, ses doigts fins le chatouillant, ayant comme effet de le faire frémir. Les lèvres de Grell n'étaient plus qu'à deux ou trois centimètres des siennes. Il se rendit alors compte que celui-ci n'allait pas plus loin. Comme s'il ne voulait pas presser les choses. Ou qu'il attendait le consentement d'Othello pour l'embrasser. Mais ce fut ce dernier qui embrassa Grell, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis répondit au baiser brûlant que venait de lui offrir le Shinigami aux cheveux noirs. Le membre de la division Médico-légale fut surpris de la douceur des lèvres de Grell, et de l'ardeur qu'elle mettait un peu plus dans chaque baiser. Il le prit dans ses bras, et caressa le dos du fougueux rouquin.

« Grell... Ce n'est pas...

Hum ? »

Il préféra se taire, savourant la douceur des doigts de Grell sur sa peau, qui étaient doux et sensuels. Il se tendit lorsque son amant se mit à aller plus loin que de simples caresses.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais...

Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais un amant plutôt mortel ! »

Othello sentit la température de son corps brusquement monter. Grell était sans pitié, et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait cette sensation de plaisir intense que lui faisait découvrir le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Et c'est dans cette maison remplie de cadavres encore chauds que les deux Shinigamis se livrèrent l'un à l'autre, tout entiers.

« Excellent travail, furent-ils félicités. Je compte sur vous pour faire équipe à chaque occasion, messieurs Othello et Grell Sutcliff. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils sortirent, chacun un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Sutcliff-sempai, s'exclama Ronald Knox, qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?

La joie, très cher, sourit l'intéressé. La joie... »

Othello, quand à lui, une fois seul, souffla, sourit en songeant à Grell, hurla sa joie à pleins poumons, puis s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit en songeant à son amant...


End file.
